


Coran the Dog-Walker

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Shouta, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Five-year old Keith spends quality time with the family dog.





	Coran the Dog-Walker

Keith laughed at the dog.

It jumped at him and knocked him to the asphalt. The brown fur was soft and ticklish, while its rough tongue lapped at his face and its tail wagged, and – as his five-year old hands struggled to push the dog away – Shiro came over and took a hold of its collar. He pulled it off Keith, only for Keith to giggle and dive for the dog. Keith wrapped his little arms around its neck and buried his head against its fur, where he breathed deep the animal scent.

The playground was awash with sounds of laughter and cries and shouts, while the other children all played and bickered and fought, and Keith could only ignore them all as he scratched at the fur and rubbed at the dog’s belly, until the dog rolled over onto its back to give him better access. Shiro simply sighed and let go of the collar. Keith looked down to see huge testicles and what must have been the world’s tiniest penis, and he wondered how dogs bred and made babies with pee-pees so small. He giggled to himself.

“Ah, the lad seems quite taken,” chirped a voice.

Keith looked up to see Coran. He was a dog-walker that lived in the neighbourhood, with bright red hair and a funny moustache that tickled whenever he licked and sucked at Keith’s round hole, and he always wondered what it’d be like to fuck Coran, although Shiro never let him go all the way with anyone else any more. Lance stood next to him and licked his lips, while he bounced the dog lead in one hand and a camera in another, until Keith perked up and jumped to his feet. It looked like they wanted some fun time! Keith smiled.

He ran to Lance and jumped up into his arms, only for Lance to struggle to hold him with hands so filled, and Shiro only laughed at the sight, while Lance blushed and looked around the playground in apparent fear of being ‘caught’. No one paid any mind, as Shiro was with them and clearly knew them. Keith looked over Lance’s shoulder. He saw a trail that led into the woods beyond the playground, where the children were forbidden to play. Coran chirped:

“Let’s go have a little fun, eh?”

Coran leashed the dog, while Lance carried Keith. Shiro followed them close behind, as they headed into the woods and made their way down a lonely footpath, until – about twenty-minutes into their walk – Coran and Shiro veered wildly off the path. Lance struggled to keep up, while they walked for another thirty minutes through thickets and leaves and trees, until they reached a large clearing where several cameras were set up. Coran let Bae-Bae off his leash and the dog ran in circles happily about the clearing with loud woofs.

Keith was dropped to his feet, only to be quickly stripped by Lance, and – as the cool air hit his skin – he already felt his pee-pee hard and sticking upright. Lance ran his hands over Keith with a shudder and told him to get on all fours centre of the clearing, where Keith obediently ran and dropped onto his hands and knees, and then fell onto his forearms so that his little pert buttocks were high in the air ready to be spanked or bitten.

Lance did no such thing, however, and simply slipped the dildo out of Keith’s lubricated hole and whistled Bae-Bae to come over, where Keith watched as Lance reached out to stroke that tiny dog cock, and – as if by magic – the cock got bigger and bigger and bigger, until the red cock finally could be seen and Keith gasped. He reached out in wonder, only to feel how hot and wet the cock felt to the touch, and it was so unlike a human cock. Keith murmured and writhed, wanting to lick at it and taste it and drink in the come until he burst.

“Such a greedy little come-slut,” whispered Lance.

Bae-Bae was lined up behind Keith, only to be slid deep inside. Keith gasped and threw back his head, happy to be filled to the brim and enjoying how hot the dog cock felt against his inner ridges, and – soon – Bae-Bae thrust in earnest, while constantly striking at his prostate until continuous murmurs and groans and cries emitted from Keith’s mouth. He reached out for Lance’s cock and pumped the shaft with his hand, while Shiro stood on his other side and supported him, while his other hand milked his brother’s cock with excitement.

The members were slick and wet with pre-come, while the foreskin moved under his expert hands, and – with a loud moan of ecstasy – he opened his mouth wide and Coran slid his erection balls deep inside Keith. The head bounced at the back of his throat. The pubic hairs tickled his nose. Balls struck at his chin as Coran face-fucked him. Bae-Bae’s claws raked lines down Keith’s back, while the dog struggled to balance on two legs.

Bae-Bae came hard and deep.

Keith was filled with come, but the knot formed at the base of the cock. It kept Keith tied to the dog, even as the dog turned around and tried to pull away, back-to-back with Keith with only their buttocks in contact. The knot stretched him to the point of pain, but it was a sweet pain that only added to the pleasure, and – as the tail wagged over his back – his inner walls contracted around the cock and Keith sighed in happiness to know they would be locked together for fifteen minutes or more. Coran cried out in orgasmic bliss and pulled out.

“Such a fucking bitch!”

Come splattered over his face, stinging his eye, while ropes of come came from both sides as Lance and Shiro shot over his bared flesh, and – coated in daddy milk – he finally achieved a dry orgasm and came so hard that he blacked out. The afterglow was intense. He woke up to all three men hard again, while Bae-Bae ran happily about the clearing, and come dripped steadily from his gaping and stretched hole. Keith only knew one thing:

He wanted more.   


End file.
